Save Doomsday For Me
by Nee-cho-let-tee
Summary: Hatheswood Academy is officially Doomsday-ready, thanks to teenage demon undercovers like Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. But not if Heaven's own Emmett, Jasper, and Edward can help it. Full summary inside ...
1. Summary and Author's Note

**SAVE DOOMSDAY FOR ME**

_The Summary and The Author's Note_

Summary

For a millenia, male angels have been trained under the watchful eyes of Sir Carlisle-Jophiel (Carlisle). Male angels like Emmett-Gabriel (Emmett), Jasper-Raphael (Jasper), and Edward-Michael (Edward) who are members of Heaven's Elite Forces.

For a millenia, female demons have been trained under the watchful eyes of Madame Esmecell (Esme). Female demons like Roshalbriri (Rosalie), Alicrihim (Alice), and Bella ZeBub (Bella) who are members of Hell's High-Ranking Societies.

As the countdown to Doomsday begins, Hellish and Heavenly forces are unleashed on Earth.

The objective is simple. To save as many souls as possible. Or to doom them to the pit.

Depending on whose class you belong to.

Author's Note

"Save Doomsday For Me" is a clash of two Stephenie Meyer stories-"Twilight" (Twilight Saga) and "Hell on Earth" (Prom Nights From Hell). As early as now, I will tell you that I own neither of the stories mentioned. I did twist the names of the characters a little bit. This is a fanfic that just happened to click in my mind last night. To be perfectly honest, I didn't know what to do with the idea-the male Cullens will be angels and the female Cullens (and Bella) will be demons. I woke up in the middle of the night and got a pen and began to scribble the powers to associate with each of the characters on my left palm. Their interesting names came in later when I browsed through the net for demon and angel names. I do not intend to offend anyone-Cullenists, Christians, and Moslems alike-and anyone else who strongly believe in angels and demons.

And one more thing, the pairings will be the same-Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella. The plot will be full of forbidden romance and unspeakable attraction-with the battle of good and evil in between.


	2. Chapter 1

**SAVE DOOMSDAY FOR ME**

_edward's pov_

"Hey Ed, hand me that brochure again, will you?"

I tossed the folded booklet to Emmett and he caught it with just 2 of his incredibly big fingers.

It was Jasper's turn to drive his 'new' car, a dark green 1990 Toyota MR2 GT Turbo-a little something he bought from what he'd saved while working at Burger King during our short stay in New York. From our starting point in 'The Big Apple' we had a rough 7-hour trip ahead of us to Ohio and we're now down to 2 or 3 more. Emmett was in the passenger's seat and I was at the back with one earphone on.

"What's it say?" Jasper asked.

"Erm ... Hatheswood Academy. Yes, that's what it says."

"And? I'd love to hear you read."

"Good morning, gentlemen."

Carlisle literally popped out of nowhere. One moment I was alone at the back seat and the next, he was there beside me. Jasper turned the wheel unconsciously. The engine screeched and the car ended up hitting a tree. Emmett still couldn't stop screaming like a little girl. It always scares them whenever he makes appearances like that.

"Sorry about that," Carlisle apologized.

"No problem," I reassured, half-amused.

"Damn it!"

"Now now, Jasper. It's not good to swear."

"And my car?!"

"I'll find a way to fix it."

"When?"

"As soon as I can. Moving on, gentleman, Hatheswood Academy!" he clapped his hands together.

"And we left it in God's mercy for one year, just one year, and look what had happened," I grumbled.

"You know how I feel about violence, Edward-Michael. Only when necessary," he said sternly.

I looked outside the window and tried to tune him out.

How can I put this, Carlisle is kind of like our teacher. We have been training with him for at least a millenium now, in a place you probably all know as 'Heaven'. Emmett, Jasper, and I are members of the Elite Forces, classmates, but more than that, we have developed an eternal bond of friendship and of brotherhood.

"We could not have just marched in there last year when demons were present on campus," he continued.

"Demons?" Emmett freaked. "We're headed for a demon-infested school?!"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes. Last year it was but I truly doubt that they linger in a place for more than a year."

"Wait a minute, is this the same school where Hell was unleashed, in a sense?" Jasper asked in sudden realization.

Sometimes I felt like I was the only one paying enough attention. They could've at least browsed through 'Good Morning America' or 'CNN' once in a while.

"We're too late," I murmured under my breath.

"I can't say we're not," Carlisle replied with his voice as leveled as usual. "The student population hit below the belt this year. The task is simple-make some minor improvements but don't go beyond that. We'll simply do some cleaning up and leave as soon as the job's done."

"We?" I cocked my head up.

"Yes," he agreed. "I'm Professor Carlisle Cullen this year."

_bella's pov_

I tried to look at the wet slippery streets on both sides before crossing it-just as normal humans should.

After all, that's what you get when you live with them for quite a length of time.

Their ways just rub off on you-silly practices, unneccessary precautions.

If I get hit by a truck, I won't die.

But that would certainly kill the driver of heart failure.

My sisters are back in Hatheswood. Alice caught some kind of human flu which is a weakness demon undercovers share. As Madame Esmecell had mentioned, when taking on human form, chances are you catch all things humans normally catch-sickness and all. It's only been 2 years since Rosalie and Alice and I graduated-and graduation means leaving a place you call 'Hell' to take on missions on Earth. I just wonder what we will be catching next.

I finally made it way back to the campus lobby. There were only about 5 students max in the campus. Others are still back home probably, most of them are not coming back after last year's party we threw-if you know what I mean, and the very little few we sent back to 'The Father'. The past months when we were suppose to be back home was difficult for all three of us.

The entire 13th century ruins-turned-school was deserted and I chuckled under my breath.

"Hey there, Alice. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. As usual," she muttered and blew her nose off while tucked in under the antique green sheets of her four-poster.

Room 24 was the exact same room we stayed in last year. The place where we not only planned our unearthly sinister plots together-there are more to demons than being evil (especially teenage ones)-we were also forced to do homeworks and projects here. In this four-sided wall, three four-poster beds, one bathroom of a room we share.

"I got you those fruits you wanted-apples, mandarins, grapes ... and I got this instant hot lemon tea mix for you," I said and put down the brown grocery bag on her bedside table.

"Let me guess. From that Yorkie's shop again?!" she managed to sit up and give me a good scrutinizing look-disregarding her flaming red nose.

"Yes," I sighed on the edge of my bed. "Wait a minute, how did you know?"

"You hate the mall because it reminds you of shopping-which you despise above all else. And only Yorkie's shop brings these weird but cool Asian stuffs to Costabeca."

Costabeca is the littlest town in Ohio where Hatheswood stands hidden. It's so small, you cannot even find it in the map and records say very little of it.

"See? You even admit to that!" I teased.

"Huh!" Alice smiled slyly and threw the lemon tea box at my direction. "Next thing you know, my best demon pal is speaking Chinese!"

_emmett's pov_

"Cos-costa-beca?!"

"Emmett, that was beautiful," Jasper pretended to wipe the tears off his eyes.

After what seemed to me like an eternity, longer than the never ending battle between good and evil, the 'G' dude and Luke-or you can call them God and Lucifer, I found the sign that said 'Welcome to Costabeca, Ohio'. Finally! I was too tired of Jasper's mockery about my reading. Easy for him to say. He grew too accustomed to it. He embraced this like a whole new cultural experience. He even got a job at Burger King! But I have no right to blame him for this new obsession. The human ways are indeed very interesting, their ways of living day-to-day, it's entirely foreign but at the same time, fascinating.

"What time is it already?" Edward asked from the back seat.

"A quarter to 9. We should be there 15 minutes from now," Carlisle answered.

"May I borrow the brochure, Ems?" Jasper asked.

I handed it to him stubbornly and looked away to the peaceful little town outside my window.

"You look horrible. An overgrown grown-up man crossing his arms like a little girl who was refused of a Barbie doll," he continued to tease.

"Shut up, dude!" I snapped.

"Whoah whoah, chill Ems," Edward said and leaned forward.

I sighed. "I know. I'm cool. I'm the angel of love, gratitude, and tolerance. I am in full control."

"Where'd you learn that from?" Jasper asked-amused.

"Chanting really does help, doesn't it? I read it from a self-help book I picked up in NY. Gave it to Emmett, though," Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm impressed!" Jasper quipped.

"You should be," I said smugly.

Jasper rounded up a corner. His mood was obviously way beyond my limit. He was singing along the songs in the radio and made Carlisle sing with him, too. Lucky for Edward, he had his Ipod on. Hatheswood Academy was exactly how the brochure described it. It was surrounded by big trees and some of them towered the towers of the school. There was a rectangular marble that was labeled 'Hatheswood Academy' in a simple silver lettering. More trees lined as we drove straight to the 13th century building. We reached to the clearing and Jasper parked not far from the entrance to the main building.

"Some party," Edward shut the car's door and eyed on the headless golden male statue that stood in the fountain.

"Did the demons do that?" I wondered.

Jasper whistled in awe and locked all the doors.

"I'm sure they didn't," Carlisle mumbled and led us to the entrance.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I'm Philip Dwyer, head janitor here-if there is such a thing," the fat old man with a heavy white mustache laughed at his own joke. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Carlisle Cullen and these are my nephews Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Masen," Carlisle replied and shook the man's hand.

He transferred his mop to his other hand in his haste.

"Hello there lads. New students this year?"

"Yep," I returned his pleasantries. "My uncle is a new teacher here also."

Jasper and Edward winced at the term but tried to keep a straight face after that.

"Well then, good to have you all here. Welcome to Hatheswood Academy. I thought I would never see new faces ever again in here."

"Really? How come?" Carlisle was good at concealing his true motives.

"Well, er-," Philip scratched the back of his neck. "Things were very very bad last year."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure but I hope I won't be scaring you too much," he chuckled.

"Nah. I'm just worried about the boys," Carlisle mused. "You three should get your baggages from the trunk."

Edward nodded once and strode off to lead us back to the car.

"Man, I wanted to hear the story!" I complained.

He just laughed at me and Jasper joined him.

"You can get our keys and eavesdrop a little bit," he suggested.

"Sure."

I pretended not to see Carlisle and Philip talking in the corner in hushed tones. I walked as slowly as I could and tried to catch some words. All I got was 'Joanne' and 'elevator' and it made no sense. Carlisle shot me a look and I hurried to the sleepy corner. There were office windows on either sides and I hurried to the one labelled 'Information'.

I asked the odd-looking man where I could get the keys to my room and Edward's and Jasper's. He said I could get it in the guard house which was in the other side of the hallway.

"Hey there, guard!" I greeted.

A cheery chubby-looking fellow grinned widely. "Hello son. I'm Charlie. New here?"

"Yes. Hey, I was wondering if I could get my room key here?"

"I do need some valid ID," he said and made a face.

"No problem. One sec," I told him and dug under my pocket.

"Rosalie Hale," a girl's breezy voice said next to me.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful blonde girl I've ever seen. For a human, she was so pretty that she encompassed the beauties of the angels in Heaven. And believe me, I've seen them all.

"Hey. I'm Emmett," I greeted her.

She turned her head to my direction, nodded a little and then looked away swiftly.

"Here you go, Miss Hale," the guard said and handed her the key.

Room G24. Got to remember that one.

She gave me one last look and walked away.

"I'll uh ... see you later then!" I waved awkwardly.

_rosalie's pov_

I wonder what that boy was looking at.

He was new.

Didn't see him last year.

Let me think, curly brown hair, hot body, adorable face-no, he doesn't ring a bell.

This cold is really killing me. I must've caught whatever Alice has. Flu, I think? The combination of cough and cold and some more strange human sickness like stomachache and headache and dizziness and fever. How very inconvenient.

"Rosalie Hale," a woman breathed behind me.

I turned to find my petite brunette teacher smiling widely at me.

"Good morning, dear," she said and her voice didn't sound like a breath anymore. Just a normal, very deceiving late 20's woman's voice.

"Good morning, Esme," I replied casually.

She followed me up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"I still prefer Esmecell, though. If only I could've used that," she grimaced. "I mean, not everyone studies Demonology here, anyway. It would make no difference."

"Should I call you Madame Esmecell, then? Just as I did for the past millenium?"

"No. I suppose Miss Platt should do. And Esme if I'm in a good mood."

There's this thing about living with mortals. You make up a new name. We chose names closest to the ones we had already. I picked Rosalie-which is closest to Roshalbriri. Alicrihim picked Alice and Bella didn't even need to change hers. Not fair. Hale, Brandon, and Swan came in a little later.

I allowed a soft laugh.

"How are you feeling? Is the cold getting any better?"

"I'm running down a flu, I think," I frowned.

"Oh. I'm very sorry about that. I did warn you about all this," she reminded lightly.

"Yeah, you did."

She sighed.

"Hey, Esme. There's a new kid in school. Didn't expect anyone new this year."

"Really?" she asked-amazed. "I didn't, too. That's why I applied as a teacher!"

"No way!" I squealed.

"Yes way!"

"So that's why you mentioned a family name. Flat? Fat? What was that again?"

"It's Platt. Miss Platt," she sniffed. "I'll see you later, Roshalbriri."

"See you, Madame Esmecell," and I watched her go.

I inserted the key through Room 24's knob and it seemed to me like Bella was already inside. Or Alice could just be talking to herself again.

"Guys? It's me," I called.

There came a sound of a sprint and Bella smiled at me, "Hey Rosalie."

"Hey. Listen, did you get-"

My nose itched and I unintentionally sneezed in front of Bella.

"Oops."

"Don't sweat it, Rose. I made hot tea for Alice. You can have mine. I'll make another one," she said and wrinkled her nose jokingly.

"Thanks."

I waited for Bella to come back inside the room from the bathroom where the electric heater was and then I asked them all to be seated on their beds. Alice sat up from hers and Bella's back faced the window. I sat on my bed nearest to the door with the cup of lemon tea on my hand.

"What is it, Rose?" Alice asked with her nose stuffed under a tissue paper.

"There's a new student in the campus," I tried to shrug but it came out as if I let out something that's been bothering me badly.

"Wow," Bella sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"How did he or she look like?" Alice asked again and sipped from her cup.

"A he. Well-" if I hadn't held on to my tongue, I would've blurted out how cute the new kid was. Stupid mortal emotions. "-you know. Normal. As human as can be."


	3. Author's Note for Chapter 1

**SAVE DOOMSDAY FOR ME**

!Not Chapter 2!

_author's pov_

_(kidding)_

I forgot to add a little 'author's note' at the end of Chapter 1 when I posted it last night.

I usually add some notes after every chapter so I decided I'll add one right now.

I'm planning to write long chapters from now on so it will take some time to update.

Maybe once a week at most.

But that all depends if people think I should continue on this story.

So, I'd love to hear from those who've read the first chapter.

Send in some reviews!

(Smiley-Smiley-Smiley)

I don't want to rush into anything.

I want to take things little by little.

So don't expect Edward and Bella to fall in love in an instant.

Or Emmett and Rosalie.

Or Jasper and Alice.

But maybe Carlisle and Esme?

I promise it won't be that slow.

I accept flames.

Just don't get a little too personal.

I'm half-Chinese and my family's been Catholics for generations.

So that might affect the way I write.

More information in my profile.

But that's just advertising now.

Thanks for all those who have sent in their reviews!

Until the next update!

You'll be blessed!

-Neecholettee


	4. Chapter 2

**SAVE DOOMSDAY FOR ME**

_esme's pov_

My poor girls.

I don't think I have the heart to see my little Alice suffering right now.

And then Rosalie's nose will surely flare up like hers in a few hours.

And my Bella-I can't even think of her.

I took my car key lying on my bedroom dresser. The keychain that hung was the one I picked out in our last trip to Disneyland. Those were the good times before Luke gave us any real assignments. Everything was so laid back. So nothing-to-fufill-on-schedule. Just like this smile Tinkerbell sported. In a way, she reminds me of my girls. She has Rosalie's blonde hair, Alice's tiny frame, and Bella's stubbornness. I laughed quietly.

I toyed with the Tinkerbell keychain on my way down the stairs and nearly tripped. Again, I just laughed it all off. Such a simple world. I decided that I should take the longer route and took a turn to pass by the lobby and take a whiff of fresh air but then the silliest thing happened. I dropped my keys and before I could pick it up, he was already handing it to me. I continued to look down but he reached for my hand and tucked it in there and closed it again.

"There," he breathed.

He had the most beautiful voice and I decided to look up at his face and it did him justice. He also had the softest, lightest blonde wave, his eyes, his nose, his lips-they were irresistible.

He flashed the most brilliant smile I thought a human could never achieve and I decided to return the gesture.

"I'm Carlisle."

There was something about his name that reminded me of someone. I couldn't help but wince.

"Hello Carlisle."

"And uh ... erm ... you are?"

"Esme."

"Hello Esme."

"Hello Carlisle."

Okay, that sounded very weird. His eyebrows even creased and he allowed the most adorable chuckle.

I chuckled with him.

Now I know the rule that you shouldn't fall in love in the job and all but I wasn't. I was just doing a little flirting. I have acquired human emotions, you know, and I feel what they feel. Besides, this man was my age-at least, the age I pretend to be and pretend to look like.

"Are you a student here?" he asked-unsure of himself.

"No, actually I'm a teacher. A new one, too," I beamed at him.

"Oh, me too," he said and raised his hand as if he was going to answer a question.

He was hilarious.

"You're hilarious!" okay, I could've kept that to myself.

"You're beautiful," he gushed. "Um, what I mean to say is that, uh ... Miss?"

"Miss Platt."

"Yes, yes, Miss Platt, you're ... you're ... I apologize," he bowed his head a little bit and shut his eyes nervously. "I should not have said that. It was very un-teacher-like of me."

"Well then, you're forgiven. And thank you but listen, I really have to get going."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," his eyes narrowed like he was telling himself how stupid he was.

It made me blush-I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"You're forgiven again, Carlisle. Or should I call you Mister ... uh?"

"Cullen. But I prefer Carlisle."

"Okay then. I'll see you later, Carlisle!" I waved back at him and nice old Philip Dwyer before dashing away.

What was I doing? My little girls were getting sick fast and yeah, school's still in a month but they're sick! Think Esme, think!

_carlisle's pov_

"Ah, get a hold of yourself, Carlisle," Philip nudged at me and I just noticed that my mouth hung wide open in Esme's direction.

She walked ever so gracefully it was shame she had to leave so soon.

She pounded her fists on her head as if she said something crazy.

"Wh-wh-who was that again?" I stammered.

"Oh, Ms. Platt, she's a new teacher here. But her nieces have been here since last year," Philip smiled and continued mopping the floor.

"Her nieces?"

"Yes. I think their names are Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Very pretty young girls. They're juniors this year, I think."

"Wow. Their aunt is really something," I couldn't shut up even if I wanted to.

"Yes. It's hard to believe she's single," Philip mused.

"She's what?"

I dashed out of the lobby in an instant. I didn't know what I was going to do next. My legs were moving as fast as they could but my mind was very still. I tried to think of an excuse to hold her up a bit more.

"Esme!" I called out breathlessly.

Her bouncy brown hair tossed in the air unintentionally as she turned to face me.

"Carlisle?!"

"Yeah. H-hey. Listen, I was going to get something in town, too, and I was wondering if we could go together," I managed. Okay, that was a good enough reason to be with her.

"Oh, hmm," she pursed her luscious lips. "Okay then. Should we use my car?"

"No," I said too suddenly. And then I realized that we should because I didn't have a car of my own.

Too late to take my word back now.

"I ... I have a car. Well, it's not mine but it's my nephew's. I'm sure we can borrow his."

"Oh, that's okay. We can use mine. We're right in front of it now," she smiled and pointed at the pink Volkswagen Beetle Mania. "My nieces did the paint job themselves. Very talented girls."

She hopped inside the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger's. She turned the music on and it played an 80's hit song that even a non-music fan like me knows of.

"Tiffany?"

"Yes! Do you listen to her? This is my favorite song, you know," she giggled.

"What's this called again?" I asked her-intrigued by her enthusiasm.

"Wait for the mp3 player to flash the name," she said and pointed on the screen before starting the engine.

After a few seconds, 'Tiffany - All This Time' flashed on the screen. I saw her smile at me and so I gave her a smile as quickly as I could.

"Reminds me of somebody special, see," she mumbled.

I stared at her in curiosity.

"Oh," she blushed a beautiful shade of salmon that matched her lips. "I shouldn't be telling you that. It's embarrassing!"

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," I assured her.

"It doesn't make me feel any better. I must be the craziest person you've met today, huh?"

"What will make you feel better, then?"

"Don't misjudge me in any way. I'm not usually this cruel unless I'm working-"

"Oh yes. When you're a teacher, you have to be cruel," I mused.

Whether working as a teacher-mentor to stubborn teenage angel warriors like Emmett, Jasper, and Edward or being an ordinary teacher to mortal teenagers.

"Yes, something like that ..." she grimaced as if there was some hidden meaning in her words. "Well, anyway, if I'm embarrassed, the only thing that makes me feel better is seeing someone do an even more embarrassing act than I did."

"Hmm," I thought about it for a moment.

Should I tell her an embarrassing secret, too?

I can't tell her anything because I'm not human like her.

Songs don't remind me of the ladies I've gone out before.

In truth, I only went out with only one girl before.

And it was a really really really long time ago. Thousands of years before music was even sounded.

Maybe I should pick my nose for her?

Wouldn't that turn her off?

I knocked my head for some brilliant idea to hit me. And just then-inspiration. As soon as the song 'All This Time' ended, it was followed right after with the irresistible introduction of Gloria Estefan's 'Conga'. I started to dance without thinking and sang along the songs. I remember the lyrics perfectly the night Emmett decided to throw a karaoke party. Thank you, photographic memory.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked while waiting for the green light to flash in the street.

"I'm dancing. Is this embarrassing enough?" I asked during an instrumental part.

"Yes! Please stop," she howled and hit her head with the steering wheel. "You're even crazier than I am!"

"You can say that again!" I said and continued my horrible dance.

She couldn't stop laughing and it pleased me a lot.

This is a funny way to get to a woman's heart.

But it was worth seeing her smile like that.

"Carlisle?" she snapped her fingers in front of me. "Where did you say you're going again?"

"Huh?" I didn't know what to say so I stalled her by singing even louder. "I was going to buy some ... soap."

"Soap?" she asked-disbelieving.

"Yes. You know. Soap," I smiled.

She laughed even louder when I attempted to imitate Gloria Estefan's moves again.

"If there was a space here, I'd definitely ask you to dance with me," I told her.

She stepped on the breaks and stopped the engine in front of a drug store. "Too bad, Enrique Iglesias. We're here. They do sell soaps in here right?"

"Er-yeah. Soap. Sure," I made a face.

She locked the doors and we walked side-by-side to the drug store.

I could've picked something else had I known that she was going here.

"Yes, ma'am? Sir?" a young lady in a white lab gown asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah. I need some flu meds please. Give me everything you have in here to help stop flu. Good for three persons. Hmm-make that four."

The lady's jaws fell and even I was shocked.

"How about yours, sir?" she turned to me.

"Um ... soap. Anything you got available."

She looked at us curiously before she turned away to fetch the things we needed.

_alice's pov_

"Bella? Rosalie? You guys? Are you in human hearing range?"

My nose is killing me and I hadn't got up from bed for 2 days now. There was no tv, no radio, and no more tissue rolls. I really should've gotten that tiny thing people carry around these days. What do they call it again? Cell phones, I think? I wobbled my way to the bathroom and blew my nose on the sink. I looked at myself on the mirror. Boy was I a mess. And I am in a bad need for tissue papers.

Just then, a soft knock came from the door and I left the water flowing in my haste.

"Finally!" I breathed. "You're here."

I assumed that it was Bella or Rosalie or Esme but instead, it was a beautiful blonde human boy.

"Um," he looked at me awkwardly.

I never allowed myself to look bad in my entire demon life span but I had to choose today. The day when a beautiful blonde human boy shows up.

"I-I really thought you were someone else," I scrambled for a scarf and wrapped it below my eyes.

He looked at me curiously. "Oh that's okay."

And he had to be so sweet that it wasn't fair. His eyes, his nose, his lips-they all screamed innocence and boy-next-door beauty.

"Can I do something for you?" I asked and eyed on the heavy load he was carrying.

"Yes actually. I'm kind of lost here. I need to find my way back to room B20."

"It's in the other tower. You're in the Girls' Dormitory Tower."

"Really? This school's really big and all," he extended a free hand. "I'm Jasper and I'm a newbie here."

Jasper. Suits him well.

"I'm Alice and I'd love to shake on that but I have a bad cold," I said regretfully.

"I don't mind," he smiled, took my hand and shook it.

Thankfully, I had a scarf on so he didn't see me blush.

"I better get going. Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem."

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked eagerly. "You must've just gotten off the bed for me."

"No no no. I was going to call my sisters to get me some tissue paper anyway," I smiled. At least I did, beneath my scarf.

He opened one of the bags he was carrying and handed me a Softies box.

"A peace offering."

I was hesitant to accept it but I didn't want him to grab my hand again.

Or did I?

"Thank you, Jasper."

"I'll see you around!" he waved. "And get well soon."

As soon as I'd shut the door, I took the scarf off and gasped for air. I needed air badly but my nose were too stuffy.

Breathe Alice.

Don't let the cold take over you.

But most importantly, Jasper Newbie.

He was just a boy. A very cute human boy. The whole entire human world is filled with the likes of him. What makes him so special?

"Alice, we're back," Bella and Rosalie called from outside the door.

I unlocked it right away and took them in with all my might.

"Whoah. Feeling any better?" Bella asked.

"Where did all the excitement come from? And what's with the scarf?" Rosalie joined.

"Never mind that. You, Rose. You're in big trouble," I spoke with the strongest tone I could make.

"What are you talking about, Mary Alice Brandon?"

"The guy literally appeared in front of my door and he was cute. Let me just tell you that!"

"Are you talking about the new student Rose told us about?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes! Thank you, Bella. I'd kiss you right now if I wasn't so preoccupied with getting my germs on you."

"Ah. Why didn't you say so? I mean sure he was cute and all," Rosalie merely shrugged.

I was so annoyed and at the same time, mystified. Why was I doing this again?

"But he was so cute beyond words. He was Innocence himself!"

"Wait a minute," she interrupted me and pursed her lips. "He was not very innocent-looking."

"What was he like then?" I challenged.

"A sex god."

"Whaat?" Bella and I shrieked.

Since when did Rosalie describe humans like this? This was so not her.

And besides ... "Jasper's not sex god material, Rose, but I appreciate your new vocabulary."

"Jasper? I thought his name was Emmett."

"Emmett?" I snorted. "What kind of name is an 'Emmett'? His name is Jasper. The blonde newbie."

Rosalie's eyes widen and they sparkled, too. "There's more than one new student."

Bella and I were speechless.

Just how insane were these new teenage boys, anyway? Or have they come for the party again this year?

_jasper's pov_

Wow. That Alice girl sure was something.

Very cute and very pretty. Tiny and quirky.

I'd love to play the scene where she wrapped the scarf around her face in record time over and over again in my head but I have heavy luggage with me.

And brothers to kick.

I knocked on Room 20's door furiously.

The door swung open-revealing Edward drying his hair with a towel a little at the back and Emmett with a bag of Cheetos.

"Dude, Jasper, where have you been?"

"Jasper? Are you okay?"

"Emmett, Edward, I'm a good brother, aren't I?" I asked them.

"The best," Edward shrugged.

"Sometimes. Okay okay, I mean, you can be too much of a human hugger sometimes? But you're a good brother," you can guess who said that.

I made my way inside the room for the first time. It had thick green curtains draping over the windows that matched the identical 4-poster beds. I dropped the heavy bags and jumped on the couch.

"What happened, anyway?" Edward asked while getting a handful from Emmett's junk food bag.

"Got lost," I shrugged.

"So how did you find your way here? It's not a very obvious path."

"Yeah. I asked for directions."

"There are people around here? I would've thought this school's deserted for obvious reasons," he laughed.

"Not exactly. I had to knock on doors and it was a good thing a girl-"

"A girl?" Emmett burst.

"She looked like she got a bad fever and I had to make her get out of bed and I just feel terrible."

I tossed Edward's bag on the bed with his Eeyore stuffed toy-with its butt facing me.

"Phew! What was in there, Ed?"

"Books, cds ..."

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked impatiently.

"S-so tell us about this girl. Was she blonde? Victoria's Secret Model Type?"

"What are you talking about? She was sick! Not disgusting sick but fever sick."

"Yeah, but ... you know," he looked a bit lost.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the couch. "Her name is Alice. She's tiny. Cute. Real funny, too."

"Oh thank God!"

"Huh?"

"I thought that we liked the same girl. I was just ... never mind you know. So did you decide to work your magic on her?" he continued to press on.

Edward thought it was hilarious.

"Um, man? In case you haven't noticed, flirting is not my thing. I'm not the angel of love."

"Yeah but you're the angel of healing."

"So?"

"The magic I was talking about was about that. Geez!"

"Oops. Sorry. Well, I might've slipped in some healing powder in the tissue box I gave her."

"You gave her a tissue box?!"

Thankfully, Carlisle walked in the room with a box of soap. That temporarily shut Emmett up.

"Sorry I didn't drain the tub yet," Edward was the first to say something to him.

"I'm not taking a bath," he replied wearily.

"Then why do you have soap?" I asked-intent on keeping the distraction. "Tons of soap."

Anything's better than Emmett babbling about the right's and wrong's on girls and dating.

"I made a fool of myself to this female teacher called Esme. I don't want to talk about it," he frowned next to me.

Well I do.

"Cheer up, Carlisle," I smiled to him.

"Besides," Emmett began. "Can't be worse than giving a girl a tissue box."

I was on the verge of stuffing his oversized head on the empty junk food bag until Carlisle looked up at us and muttered, "I danced the Conga."

_Author's Note : Hey fanfiction readers! Here's Chapter 2! Now I know that the scheduled update day I picked was on a Saturday (if you didn't know this before then ... now you know!) but I have some leadership training to do for the entire weekend. The school's student council are planning a get together before the school year officially begins in about a week from now. So, enough of my pointless blabbers. I'm working hard with Chapter 4 right now. I think I'm having a minor writer's block (dun dun dun). I'll try to fix it on my so-called weekend getaway._

_I hope you can write a review. Tell me what you want to be included in the next chapters so that I'll have an idea. Yep. A review. That should do it, eh? So hmm. Please write a review! :) Until the next update! You'll be blessed! -Neecholettee._


	5. Chapter 3

**SAVE DOOMSDAY FOR ME**

_edward's pov_

"Okay, wait a minute."

"Say that again, please?"

"In English."

It has been approximately an hour since Carlisle began breaking down and yapping nonsense about him dancing the Conga to comfort a girl.

Actually, his story isn't that long-I think.

It's just so hard to keep up with the details.

I mean, how does 'Conga' and 'comfort a girl' even fit in one sentence?

"I've repeated my story for at least 5 times now. Were you three even listening to me?" Carlisle asked desperately.

"Of course we were, won't we, guys?" Emmett answered confidently.

"Y-yeah," Jasper and I stammered.

"See? I'm speaking for all of us that you met this girl named Esme Platt," Emmett began and begged us to continue.

I nudged at Jasper but he nudged me back.

"And she dropped her keys in her haste to get something in town," I continued.

Jasper, for Pete's sake, make up something good.

"And then you danced the Conga to comfort her," Jasper finished.

The three of us exchanged hi-5's behind Carlisle's back as soon as we got the chance.

"I'm doomed. I completely made a fool of myself," he continued to whine.

Carlisle's whining. He picked up a new human emotional hobby?!

"Think about it this way, Carlisle. We ... don't have to buy soap for a month now," Emmett grinned his stupid grin.

"Oh that's just great!" he complained. "I'm going out."

He stood up and marched outside of the dorm room.

"Where are you headed to?" I called out, still amused.

"Coffee!" he said.

"Wait a minute!" Emmett scrambled from the floor and picked up the bag Carlisle left. "You forgot your soap."

"He's gone, man," Jasper chuckled at Emmett's fake concern.

"No, he's a goner. He's been a teacher for so long he forgot how to date women," he replied.

"Should we help him out or something?" I suggested.

The two exchanged looks and laughed at my face.

"Are you even serious?!" Emmett boomed.

"Yes," my tone tried to prove it.

"Can he even do that, Edward? He is a Gabriel, an angel of love, but I've never seen a single proof of what he claims to be since I'd met him," Jasper mused.

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. Oh well. Never mind. Forget about what I just said," I was plugging my earphones again when two hands unplugged it again.

"Ow! You could've torn my ears out."

"A prophetic vision just hit me. Hear me out here, Ed. You said that you think we should help him out, right?" Jasper stood up and paced around the room.

It looked like a 'prophetic vision' really did hit him. But I doubt that it was something I should take seriously. Anyhow, I decided to play on.

"Yes, Jasper," I sighed.

"What's with him?" Emmett asked me.

I shrugged.

"We should hook him up with somebody. We have gotta find him somebody to love!"

I knew it. Another one of his how-to-solve-a-problem-the human way.

"How are we going to do that?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"You goofball! We just have to go clubbing. A Bachelors' Night Out."

"Have fun, then," I said and attempted to plug my earphones again when another set of hands took them out.

"That was fun. Figures why Jasper did it in the first place," Emmett grinned smugly.

"You're coming with us," Jasper said.

It was not an invitation. It was a command.

"No I am not," I said firmly and snatched my earphones back from Emmett.

"But weren't you the one who even thought about helping him?"

"Yes but my idea was to catch up with him in Starbucks. Maybe pay for his coffee and divert his thoughts from a day of embarrassment. Simple. Easy."

"And boring," Emmett added. "Check this out, Jasper man. A new club's opening in town. It's called-"

"L.A. Posh Drinking Bar and Dance Club," Jasper finished as he and Emmett examined a newspaper ad.

"Grand opening this Saturday night. Free drinks. Dude, we've got to go!" Emmett begged.

"And we are going. You're going, right, Edward?"

I snatched the ad from them, half hoping that they were making L.A. Posh up.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm going."

_bella's pov_

"Alice, this is crazy!" I complained.

"Just do this one thing for me, Bella, please? It's not that bad. You just have to knock on room 20-" she explained-for the millionth time today.

"And say, 'Delivery for Jasper' and hand these to him', right?"

"No, no. Just give it to him. Forget about the mailman persona."

"Why couldn't you have asked Rose to do this?"

"Because you're my favorite sister. She's nosy and bossy and she's still angry with me."

"Of course she would! You kept on repeating 'sex god' over and over again!"

"Just get out there and get this over with. You owe me big time. Now go!"

Alice pushed me from the first column from the main entrance to the Boys' Dormitory Tower. Sometimes I wish she didn't get over that flu just yet. Although how she did it, I'll never know.

Fortunately for her (and me), there's still a month to go before summer vacation's over which means that the place is still deserted. I'm not even so sure if we're allowed in this part of the school.

The plan was to send this colorful bag filled with pink tissue paper to this boy named Jasper as a thank you for giving Alice a Softies box 'during her time of need'. I thought that it was just plain ridiculous. Why does it have to be me? Good question. I had to borrow money from Alice when I saw this special edition copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and couldn't keep my claws (literally) off of them. So now I'm indebted to her until I can pay up.

I heaved in a deep breath before knocking on the door. Alice gave me a thumbs up from where she was standing and smiled happily. She thinks this is the best plan she's ever come up with. Right. A bag of tissues. Nothing but the best.

Footsteps thumped from inside the room and I took in a deep breath again. This is for you, Emily Bronte.

At first I thought that I could not stop breathing in until I realized that I was hyperventilating. Staring and hyperventilating at this gorgeous gorgeous boy in front of me. He looked like a god but he was, of course, a man. A boy. My age. His bronze hair was arranged in a wild disarray. So it was not arranged in any way. How mind-boggling he was and it looked like I was boggling his mind too. His set of deep green eyes stared at my face in full concern. Stop hyperventilating, Bella!

"He-hello?" he hesitated.

He must've thought there was something wrong with me.

And there was.

The inability to keep myself from the likes of him.

Lovely.

You stupid stupid girl. Talk!

"Hi. I'm Bella."

"Hey Bella. I'm Edward. May I help you?"

You can start by not dazzling me.

"Um yeah," I quickly shifted the knitted bag in my other hand and used the free one to tuck my hair under my left ear. "Is Jasper in?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Hold on a second," I could almost make out the hint of disappointment in his voice.

Or was I imagining things?

"Jasper?" he called out in a loud but gentle voice that I once thought never existed.

"Yeah?" the answering sound came from what must be the bathroom.

"A girl named Bella is looking for you."

"I don't know someone named Bella."

Of course he doesn't.

"I'm actually a friend of his friend. Alice. Alice Brandon," I quickly explained in case Edward would completely misunderstand me.

"Ah. Alice," he nodded.

"Yeah. Alice. She asked me to give these to Jasper."

I handed the bag without looking at whatever expression he might have. Seriously. A bag of pink tissue rolls! What would any boy think?

"Sure, I'll give these to Jasper," he said with no hint of the amusement I'd anticipated.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Well, I better get going now. I'll see you around."

"I certainly hope so, Bella," he said.

He watched me walk away and pull Alice from her hiding place.

He continued to watch us walk away and I continued to peek back just to make sure he was still there. Leaning by the door way. With a bag of pink tissues rolls.

_emmett's pov_

"Hello ladies," I said and tipped my invisible hat on the two girls that passed by.

One was very tiny and she giggled.

At first I thought my invisible hat act cracked her up until I realized that I was still carrying the trash bin I had emptied only moments ago. Jasper even drew a butt doodle on it with the word 'Dirt' below. How inconvenient.

"Hello," the tiny girl said.

The taller brunette girl pulled her friend and walked away quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Edward who was still standing by the door. His eyes never strayed away from the two girls.

"Dude? It's not polite to stare at someone like that," I told him and waved my the trash bin on his face.

He shook his head and backed away from the bin immediately. "Hey, don't get those germs on me! I just had my bath, Em."

That's Edward, all right. A clean freak. Just look at that purple basket he was hol- ... hello.

"Pink tissue rolls?"

His eyes followed mine down and he blushed like a sissy little girl.

"Were there girl scouts who came and sold pink tissue rolls from door-to-door?" I laughed at my own joke.

He rolled his eyes and shut the door. "Close enough."

He walked ahead onto the couch and dumped his head on his Eeyore pillow.

"You liked that one, huh?" I asked from my bed right across the couch.

Mine was the closest to the door because I told Jasper and Edward that I was the best man for a burglar attack. In a dorm. Right. Well the truth was, I hated sleeping next to a window. I kept on thinking about the tapping ghost or vampire or whatever that was in this movie I'd seen in the 80's called 'Salem's Lot'. I almost wet my pants the night I watched it.

"Eeyore? Of course I like him. He's-"

"No. Not the stuffed toy, Edward. Those girls. Don't tell me you like the both of them!" I covered my mouth in an exaggerated 'OMG'.

"No!" he quickly said. "I don't like any of them. The little one hid the whole time while the taller one gave me this basket of pink tissue rolls. She said it came from the little one."

"I bet you know their names," I touched the bottom of my clean chin and pretended to be suspicious.

But I really was. Edward and girls don't mix. Lots of girls get swooned over him but he doesn't even care. In the end, Jasper and I get the ladies and on some occasions, even Carlisle.

So it was a shock when I realized that the girls came from the dorm room. I thought they were just passing by and I was just being friendly to them. They were pretty. But not as pretty as the blonde angel in the name of Rosalie Hale.

"Yeah. The little one was Alice and the taller one I got to talk to was Bella."

"Alice? Jasper's chicky-poo?" I felt my eyes growing bigger as the seconds tick by.

"Chicky-poo? My chicky-poo? Who?" Jasper asked when he stepped out of the bathroom in an oversized 'I HEART NY' shirt.

"Alicia Keys," I chuckled.

"I only said she looked hot in that video. I don't have a crush on her or anything."

Oh come on! He didn't get it?

"He meant Alice, Jasper," Edward said and pointed at the bag of pink tissues on the desk.

Jasper's head was turned away from us so I didn't get to see his expression. It would have been good ...

Dang.

"I can't believe it. Alice sent me those. That's sweet of her," Jasper gushed.

I laughed at him.

He gave her a Softies box and he gets a dozen of pink tissue rolls in return. Yes. That is sweet.

"It is!" he insisted, as if he just read my thoughts through my expression.

"And Bella said Alice wrote you a note, too," Edward added before standing up and walking over to his bed.

He would mope over a book the whole afternoon again like he always does, most probably.

I stood up next to Jasper as his hands opened the pink envelope slowly and gently.

It was also very frustrating and annoying.

"Give me that!" I tried to snatch from him.

He completely ignored me.

When he the envelope was finally opened, a scented paper was drawn out that made my nost itch.

I sniffed and snorted at the thing.

Love at first tissue, I mean, come on! What was that about? Why do I even care so much? I'm not jealous at Jasper. No way! Why would I be jealous of my scrawny blonde roommate?

"Let me read that!" I shouted.

He just smiled at the paper and handed it to me after he was done.

There were girly heart doodles on the sides and the penmanship was just as girly. There were hearts in places for every dot.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Thank you so much for the Softies you dropped by a little while ago._

_You must be seeing the pink rolls now. I know boys don't normally like pink but I'm thinking it would make wonderful bathroom decorations._

_Thanks again._

_I literally feel so much better now. Are you an angel of healing or something?_

_(Laughs)._

_Take care, now._

_Heart, Alice._

_rosalie's pov_

Stupid Alice. Always trying to make me look bad. I bet she and Bella are looking for Esme right now. They would tell her about Emmett the Sex God and they would laugh at me for an eternity. Why me? Why me?

I pouted in front of the bathroom mirror. My whole body quivered as I imagined their conversation up in the teacher's lounge.

"I bet Rosalie's thinking about her Sex God now!"

"Oh, I think she's thinking of a lot of less-than-innocent thoughts. Oh my!"

"Maybe she's less-than-innocent herself!"

"You don't mean?!"

"Oh I mean ..."

No! I'm a virgin! I can't live an eternity of sneering and whooting and teasing. I can't say or hear Emmett's name without blushing. (Blushing). I can't even think of his name without blushing. (Blushing again). Just then, I heard girls talking outside of the door.

"So he wasn't there? You didn't see him at all?"

"For the last time, Alice, no."

I have to get them to forget what I had said somehow. I need a distraction. I need a miracle. I need a ...

I rushed out of the bathroom unthinkingly and fell down on Alice's feet.

"Oh Alice! Please tell me you didn't tell Esme about my little incident back there. Please please please. Please don't tell her. I'll be your slave for another millennium!" I wailed.

"Two millennia," she replied and then burst out laughing. "Really now, Rose, you're mascara's not water proof? Shame on you."

"We didn't go to Esme, Rosalie. We went to bring a gift to Alice's friend. That's all," Bella giggled.

Oh. How embarrassing.

"So no one else knows?" I sniffed.

I didn't realize I was in tears until now.

"No one," Bella assured.

"Unless you want us to spread the news-"

"Alice!" I stood up from the floor and placed my arms on either sides of my waist.

"The Queenbee, the slave, and then back again. That was some fast metamorphosis there," Alice quipped.

"Oh shut up, tiny, and help me with my mascara over here."

Alice chattered away about her blonde boy Jasper again with whom she gave all the bathroom supplies to. Now we were going to have to go to Walmart again tonight. Alice told me about everything. How her master plan worked out. She hid in one of the columns in the Boys' Dormitory Tower, she had Bella knock on Room 20 and give her present. I honestly didn't think of it as so much of a master plan. It sounded crazy even if you mix up the words.

"And Bella met a boy she sort of likes!" Alice teased and patted my face to signal that I was done.

"Really?" I asked and stood up from the couch. "Who was it, Bella?"

"I did not like him," she insisted.

"You didn't?" Alice and I pouted at the same time.

It made us giggle and we tried to poke Bella as many times as possible just to let her spill.

We really poked her. Literally.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" she tore the rubber band tying her hair into a pony tail as she struggled on her bed.

We were running around the room just to get hold of her and torture her and it was one heck of a game.

I jumped on Alice's bed and waited for her to spill.

Alice was giving her her full attention now. She sat patiently and I joined her.

Bella was wracking her brains out for something good or else we will have to chase her around again.

"Edward is Jasper's roommate. Jasper was in a bath or something so he answered the door and took the gift for me," she sighed.

"What else?" I challenged.

"Nothing else. We were merely FedEx people. I swear!"

"Rosalie! Get her!"

"Gladly."

And we started running after Bella again and she was tortured until the sun was down.

_Author's Note : Hii you guys. I'm hitting the books again tomorrow!? Whoah. As if that's a good thing. And there's another thing going on-I have writer's block (again. dun dun dun.). I just stopped writing for a few days to get my school materials ready and I entirely 'forgot' how to write the next chapter. I'm still trying to work on the fourth chapter, sadly. So don't be surprised if I can't post it next weekend, okay?_

_Maybe I'll get over the big WB if you send in some reviews? Who knows? Well, that's just a theory. Tell me what you think about this chapter and if you have any suggestions, please PM me. I will reply and thank you all as soon as I can._

_You'll be blessed, Neecholettee._


End file.
